


A Happy Mistake

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Dean In Love, Eventual Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pastel Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel Tumblr AU where Dean really should have clicked the "anon" button before sending Castiel a compliment about his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Mistake

Dean tried to convince himself that he wasn’t a stalker as he clicked on Cas’ blog once again. A mix of aesthetic posts and memes flooded in, though that was not what Dean was looking for.

Dean knew this blog like the back of his hand, he spent too much time scrolling through it, trying to discover more of Cas’ personality.

He found the photo right where he thought it would be, after the bee aesthetic post and before the “damn daniel” video. It was Castiel, his eyes closed as he smiled up at the sun, sitting in a field of wildflowers that matched the flower crown on his head.

He was beautiful and Dean was royally fucked.

The worst part of this whole thing was that they didn’t even know each other that well. They had a few classes together but that was it.

Dean overheard Castiel and Kevin talking about some nerdy stuff on this site called “Tumblr” which Dean had never heard of by the way. Castiel and Kevin were unaware of Dean listening in on their conversation as they talked about their favorite blogs.

“Am I following you?” Kevin had asked, his eyes widening. “I don’t think I am.”

“Angel of Thursday,” Castiel replied, watching Kevin as he typed the username into the search bar. “Yeah, that is mine.”

“Cool.”

Dean had searched for the site online, made an account and followed Castiel immediately.

So, yes, Castiel was the damn reason Dean signed up for Tumblr, but truth be told, he actually liked it. Dean quickly realized that he could be himself on his blog, nerdiness and all. Something he tried to keep from his friends.

Dean gained followers and made a few friends, his crush on Cas was the only thing that never changed.

Now, he found himself staring at the photograph for what must have been the 100th time. The photo had 2 reblogs and 5 likes, a lot less than Castiel deserved in Dean’s opinion.

Dean tried to muster all of his courage and clicked the easy to navigate “ask” button.

10 seconds of courage, that is all it takes.   
Dean held his hands above the keyboard, wondering what he should type. He decided on a simple yet true “you’re beautiful” and hit send.

Realization hit him immediately when he hit send. He forgot to turn anon on.

“SHIT!”  Dean yelled, kicking his desk hard. He paced around his room, ignoring the throbbing of his toes.

He quickly ran to his laptop and closed it, deciding that he would procrastinate the humiliation a bit further.

A pling on his phone indicated a notification. His stomach turned as he read “angelofthursday answered your ask”. He deleted the notification and went downstairs.

He felt himself calm down as he watched Mary making dinner. There was something so familiar in the act that it felt like a relief. There was something soothing and kind about Mary, even as she probably hadn’t heard him yet, it was around her. His mom always made him feel better even without knowing so.

After announcing his presence and helping Mary in the kitchen, Dean called Sam downstairs and thus began dinner.

He tried to keep up with the conversation, but Castiel kept entering his mind. He had to know what Cas had replied to his ask yet he didn’t want to know it at all.

Dinner was finished and Dean was rushing upstairs, leaving a confused Mary and an eye-rolling Sam.

He stopped in front of his laptop, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and opened the lid. He typed in his password and clicked on the activity feed.

There it was, “angelofthursday answered your ask”, it was now or never. At least, it felt that way.

Dean clicked on it before he could back out.

“Thank you, that’s a very sweet thing to say, Dean. Though I can say the same thing about you.”

Did, did Cas just flirt with him? Pastel, flower crown wearing, actual angel Castiel just flirted with the douchebag jock?

Dean had to read it over and over, even pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Then came the instant message.

Dean hadn’t even noticed the 1 next to the weird instant message smiley, Dean figured it was probably Charlie, another Star Wars nerd he had met and befriended on Tumblr. He opened it to tell her about what happened with Cas when he noticed that it wasn’t Charlie who send him that message.

It was Cas.

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong,” Castiel had written, “but I think you’re beautiful and you think I’m beautiful, so… Do you maybe want to go on a date?”

Dean smacked himself, yeah, no, literally, he face-palmed himself for not reading this earlier. Castiel must think that he was saying no, to a date with Castiel Novak himself, yeah as if.

“I’m sorry for responding so late, but yes, to the date I mean,” Dean typed back. “When do you want to go?”

“Friday, 7 pm?” Castiel responded instantly. Dean felt his guilt grow.

“I’ll pick you up,” Dean wrote back. Castiel responded with a smiley face and Dean couldn’t help his grin from spreading. This guy sure was something.

Dean woke up the next day to his phone nearly crashing from the asks, reblogs and instant messages from people who already shipped “Destiel”. Well, it was bound to happen as Cas never replied to Dean’s ask privately but for the whole world to see.

Dean was too giddy to care and answered the messages as mysteriously as possible. By the time school ended, people had already written fanfiction and the next day, there was fanart. It was surprisingly well made. Dean was touched by it yet a little creeped out by the fanfiction aspect of it. Though he admired the creativity of their followers.

Talking about followers, he gained a bunch. Just from his interaction with Cas.

He looked at fanart and read fanfiction to ease down his nerves. It was Friday, the day of the date.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said in his gravelly voice that left goosebumps on Dean’s skin and butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied with a smile, opening the door for Castiel like a true gentleman. “Are you ready?”

“Of course, Dean, I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“You look beautiful,” Dean said, eyeing Cas up and down. He truly did. A lavender sweater, white pants, white converse and his hair wild. Those big blues staring at him did something too.

They fell into an easy conversation about the thing that brought them together in the first place; Tumblr. They laughed about their followers and shared what fanart and fanfiction they have seen and read.

“They’re crazy,” Dean laughed, steering the Chevy Impala into the drive-in theater.

“Yeah, but so are we.”

Dean smiled and turned sideways, just to see Castiel turning from him to the screen, his cheek reddened.

Somewhere near the end, Dean managed to slide his arm around Cas’ shoulder, which didn’t go as smooth as planned, as he nearly smacked Cas against the back of his head. Castiel laughed and shook his head, but leaned a bit forward anyway to let Dean hold him.

It was comfortable and easy, just like their conversations and just like Cas’ presence.

Dean never went in for the kiss during the movies nor after he drove back to Cas’ home. No, it was the boy in the lavender sweater who leaned up and captured Dean’s lips with his, catching Dean by surprise.

Dean immediately slid his arms around Cas’ waist on reflex and kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

Two weeks later they posted a photo on Tumblr on both of their accounts, one where they were holding hands as they watched the sunset and one where they kissed in the same wildflower field Cas had taken that crucial picture.

And while their fans went crazy, Dean and Cas were wrapped in each other’s arms, both asleep.

 


End file.
